Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5p^{3})(-4p^{3}+2p)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 5 p^3 (-4 p^3) - 5 p^3 (2 p) $ Simplify. $20p^{6}-10p^{4}$